


Doomed

by MilkHimDry



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Chastity Device, Cum control, Forced Chastity, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Prostate Milking, Ruined Orgasms, Sounding, Urethral Play, hands free orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkHimDry/pseuds/MilkHimDry
Summary: The Human Torch is abducted and held captive by Dr Doom, who is determined to discipline the reckless young hero for both his own good and Doom’s personal enjoyment. The cocky 22 year old has never shown the proper respect befitting the Lord of Latveria and greatest foe the Fantastic Four has ever known, a behavioral issue Doom now intends to correct thru the only thing a red blooded heterosexual male understands: his cock and balls. Specifically, complete loss of access to them, and usage of them by their new owner.Johnny’s new status quo consists of permanent chastity by way of the sleek, mechanized device fully encasing his genitals and reaching between his thighs, before ending in an oscillating probe inserted into his anus. Securely mounted onto his groin and running flush against his perinium, steel rings locked around his imprisoned member and testicles, the entirety of his boy parts beyond his sight or reach. Housed within are a myriad of intricate mechanisms designed to allow Doom total control of the device from afar as both punishment and reward, the perfect solution to Johnny’s disobedience. With his beloved cock in Doom’s grasp, The Human Torch becomes no more than the monarch's toy.
Relationships: Human Torch/Dr Doom, Johnny Storm/Victor Von Doom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Doomed

Coming soon

Chapter 1: Johnny is lured into a trap and brought against his will before the diabolical Dr Doom with the rest of The Fantastic Four none the wiser. Ever hotheaded and arrogant, the 22 year old hero fails to recognize the danger his bravado and casual disrespect puts him in until it's far too late. Underestimating the depraved lengths Victor Von Doom will go to in order to achieve his goals, Johnny foolishly assumes he's been captured to use as bait and disregards the chances Doom graciously extends to minimize his punishment. Immobilized in a cradle of complicated machinery, helplessly spread open and his powers negated, Johnny soon learns how easily humiliated and tormented a perpetually horny young straight man can be as the cruel monarch molests and strips him of his clothes and his dignity. With the machine's assistance, Doom slowly and mercilessly works Johnny into a state of unwanted arousal, bringing the hapless hero to the edge of climax over and over, using need and denial to eventually break the boy down. When he's satisfied that The Torch is showing proper deference before his better, Doom commands the desperately horny boy to beg for an orgasm. When Johnny does so, he is denied the release and instead locked into a custom, state of the art chastity and cum control device and unceremoniously dumped back in NYC, nearly crazed with need to ejaculate and told he must return of his own volition in a week's time.

Chapter 2: Time passes excruciatingly slowly for the locked young hero, his prized and needy manhood beyond his reach. Doom's device prevents Johnny from relieving his aching testicles of their heavy load but allows his enemy full access to the imprisoned genitals remotely. Thru vibrations, electric shocks, low level suction, a telescopic urethral sound and other sophisticated tools of sexual torment, Doom ensures that Johnny remains submissive and desperately in need of an orgasm. After a few days of this treatment, however, Johnny's frustration gets the better of him, and he is punished for it. A combination of overwhelming sensation forces the young man to ejaculate hard while still caged, the ruined orgasm granting him no pleasure or relief as it milks him dry against his will. As Johnny passes out from the abuse, Doom cheerfully informs his captive boy that his next orgasm will be delayed due to his impudence.


End file.
